


Self Defense

by EmmyKottakis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyKottakis/pseuds/EmmyKottakis
Summary: Jim comes back to the flat after meeting Sherlock Holmes at the pool. Sebastian Moran had been holding the rifle on Holmes, but he had abruptly left without telling Jim why after the interrupting phone call. Jim comes to the flat and Sebastian challenges Jim's ability to defend himself. Who knows what that will lead the impulsive criminal to do....





	Self Defense

Jim Moriarty entered the flat that he shared with Sebastian, a slight scowl fixed on his features. The recent meeting with Sherlock at the pool had not gone as planned, and though Sebastian had held those fifteen lasers targeted on Sherlock and Watson perfectly, the sniper had left almost immediately after the interrupting phone call without a word. Rude.  
He probably had just wanted to get back to his training, but Jim couldn’t accept having his employees storming off randomly. Of course, Sebastian was more than an employee…  
/Focus on your task./ Jim entered the room that Sebastian used to train. There were a few punching bags, assorted blades and weapons along the wall, and in the middle of the room, Sebastian. He’s moving wicked fast, beating up a punching bag with extreme justice.  
“You can’t just put yourself in danger like that.” Sebastian said, his tone bitter with frustration as he continued to take out his anger on the poor punching bag, each hit sending it swaying one way of the other. Jim crossed his arms, glaring at the sniper.  
/So this is why he left./ Jim thought to himself, wondering why Sebastian would be concerned for his safety. He had survived, Sebastian had survived, what was the use in worrying about it now?  
“I can take care of myself.” Jim retorted, and Sebastian finally stopped hitting the punching bag, turning to face the criminal mastermind. The blonde arched an eyebrow, clearly doubting Jim’s statement.  
“No offense, boss, but you don’t have the skill set required to go around putting yourself in that kind of danger.” Sebastian replied, and Jim’s lips curled downwards into a scowl.  
“Oh, yeah?” Sebastian could hear the challenge in Jim’s voice. “I can to!”   
“You cannot.”   
“Prove it.”  
“Boss-”  
“Prove. It.” Jim carefully unbuttoned his Westwood jacket, tossing it aside and loosening his tie.   
“This is ridiculous.”  
“Not as ridiculous as you claiming I can’t fight.”  
“That’s not what I said.”  
“That’s what you meant.”   
/Dear god, why must this happen?/ Sebastian thought with exasperation, taking a step towards Jim.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“I’m going to hurt you.” Jim replied, a smile tugging at his lips.  
“For fuck’s sake, boss-” Sebastian was cut off as Jim surged forward, swinging his left fist towards Sebastian’s side. Sebastian blocked, knocking it aside quite casually and taking a step back, now easing into a stance for sparring. Jim’s dark eyes were narrowed, focused on his target.   
Jim attacked first again, swinging a kick to the side and a jab at the solar plexus. These hits were aimed to be more powerful- and in Sebastian’s attempt to dodge, and not block, because blocking could result in hurting Jim, Jim was able to land his hit to the pit of Sebastian’s stomach. Sebastian took a few steps back, struggling to regain his breath. He could see the twitch of a triumphant smile along Jim’s lips.  
/Not so fast, boss./ Sebastian thought to himself, this time choosing to attack and not defend. Jim barely dodged a punch to the side, and he stumbled backwards, nearly falling over as Sebastian had advanced with a roundkick.   
“I may have miscalculated this. You are much taller and stronger than me, and the odds are quite unfair.” Jim haughtily pointed out as he regained his balance.  
“Giving up, boss?” Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Never.” Jim replied, regaining his stance from earlier.  
/I can’t keep up with this./ Jim thought, his eyes accessing the room and Sebastian, flickering from corner to corner quickly before he lurched towards one of the walls, grabbing two daggers and turning back to face Sebastian.  
“For fuck’s sake.” Sebastian hissed under his breath as he quickly grabbed himself two blades as well. Jim faced Sebastian off, wondering what had possessed him to go against a military man in combat.  
/Goddamned impulsiveness./ Jim thought bitterly, but he was in the thick of it now, and there was no getting out for him. Like hell he would give up.   
Sebastian advanced, and Jim was starting to wonder how being a genius could still lead to him acting so incredibly stupid. Sebastian’s blades came, slashing and whirling in his hands. Jim could barely defend himself, and he knew Sebastian was holding back. He could see it in the slight hesitation before each swing and the slowed movements of his hands. But even with those mercies- *Damn*, he was a good combatant. Sebastian was trying to prove a point, like Jim had been trying to, not kill him. While Jim found it incredibly endearing, it made him feel a hardly justifiable anger.   
/I need to get better at this. Wipe that smug smile off his face./ Sebastian darted forward, with speed that is *not* fair for a man that is six feet tall, and with one swipe of his right blade, sent one of Jim’s blades sliding across the floor, out of reach.  
“Jim, you get the point, can we just-”  
Jim cut Sebastian off as he attacked with an impressing (according to himself) combination of kicks and stabs of his dagger, that Sebastian all deflected. As soon as Jim attempted and failed his last kick, Sebastian wasted no time knocking the other dagger out of his hand and kicking his chest, sending him stumbling backwards. In seconds, Jim was pinned against the wall with one of Sebastian’s daggers against his throat, not close enough to come close to cutting, but enough for its presence to be felt. Sebastian’s face was inches from Jim’s, his breaths coming slightly rushed.  
“Like I said, you can’t take care of yourself like that.” Sebastian said, and Jim smiled slowly as his eyes locked on Sebastians, sending a shudder down Sebastian’s spine from the predatory gaze.  
“Well then, tiger,” Jim murmured, his voice a low purr, “Count this as self defense.”  
Jim leaned forward, his lips pressing against Sebastian’s. As Jim had known he would, Sebastian moved the dagger away from Jim’s throat as he started to move forward, and soon the clatters of metal on the ground were heard of long forgotten weapons.


End file.
